User blog:Finchblashtynn/The FF Game
Not sure what this is really called, but anyways... List 12 characters you like: #Abley Summers #Nash Forbes #Savannah Delcono #Ivy Harpp #Simone Camby #Wesley Jarx #Bent O' Neil #Dakota Johnson #Austynn Bledsoe #Skylier Nipp #Madison Passo #Chase Gilmore I wish I had Piper instead of Madison now that I re look this. Now answer these questions: Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to? :Wesley/Madison? Nope, since I’m the one making them. But yeah, that’d be cool to stumble upon. Do you think Four is hot? How hot? :I guess Skyler Samuels is pretty smoking. I dunno. Can you recall any fics about Nine? :Any about Austynn? Nope, sadly. But I have stories I wanna write about him and the Bledsoe family. Do you think Two and Six would make a cute couple? :Nash and Wesley? Nope. One, they’re not gay and two, Ablash is forever dudes. Five/Ten or Five/Nine? Why? :Simone/Skylier or Simone/Austynn? Simone/Skylier = nope. No way. Simone/Austynn = YES. Simonestynn is beyond cute and they’re a couple, so yeah. Do you recall any fics about One? :Well, I’m in the middle of writing a Forbes family fic, so if that counts, then yeah. Two/Seven or Two/Four? Why? :Nash/Bent? Nope. As I said, Ablash is forever, and I’m really digging Neilson now. Nash/Ivy, I prefer them as friends because their romantic relationship was toxic. Would Five and Three make a good couple? :Simone and Savannah? Maybe…if Simone was a lesbian and she and Savannah weren’t taken. If Abley and Savannah can be friends, why not Simone and Savannah? '' '''Who would win in a fight between Twelve and Ten?' :Who would win: Chase or Skylier? Chase. Skylier is the more feminine gay and Chase is on the football team. One/Five or Two/Eleven? Why? :Abley/Simone…I dunno, but now that I think about it, Abley and Simone are very much alike, so they’d probably talk it out in a reserved manner. Nash/Madison? Nash would win. He’s very fit. Unless Madison got Chase to rough up Nash up, then I dunno. Who would win in a fight between Nine and Six? :Austynn or Wesley? Who would win? I dunno…Austynn’s got a way with words, but Wesley…hmm… Two and Seven are making out. Ten walks in...their reaction? :Nash and Bent are making out. Skylier walks in. Skylier would probably be confused. Like, a lot. He would probably tell Abley and Piper. '' '''Three has to marry Eight, Four, or Nine. Who would they choose?' :Savannah has to marry Dakota, Ivy, or Austynn. Who would Savannah choose? Ivy ‘cause Savannah’s lesbian, and when you think about it, Savannah and Ivy have a few things in common. What would happen if Seven discovered Three and Ten in a secret relationship? :What would happen if Bent discovered Savannah and Skylier in a secret relationship? Man, I thought I already addressed this: They’re both gay. But Bent would be confused. He’d probably ask them what the heck was going on and find a good and rational way to deal with this new news. Is there such thing as a Four/Ten fluff story? :Ivy and Skylier fluff story? Are you joking? Suggest a title for a One/Five Hurt/comfort fic. :Suggest a title for a Abley/Simone hurt/comfort fiction…Innocence is Gone (it’s a lyric by Imagine Dragons) '' '''What would be a good pick up line for Eleven to use on Six?' :What would be a good pickup line for Madison to use on Wesley? Probably like, “hey, wanna go make music?” or something. Why is Six afraid of Seven? :Why is Wesley afraid of Bent? Maybe ‘cause Bent is on the football team. Nine murders Two's best friend. What does Two do to get back at them? :Austynn murders Nash’s best friend. Nash would probably go all James Dean on the poor kid. Everyone gangs up on Three. What happens? :Everyone gangs up on Savannah. What happens? Savannah would use her awesome prowess with mean words on everyone, and they’d all start crying. Four jumps you in an alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? Ten, Two, or Seven? :Ivy jumps me in an alleyway. Who comes to rescue: Skylier, Nash, or Bent? Nash. (1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (7). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3). :Abley and Bent are in a happy relationship until Austynn runs off with Bent. Abley, brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with Madison and a brief unhappy affair with Chase, then follows the wise advice of Simone and fines true love with Savannah. What title would you give this fic? :OMG YEY, THERE’S A SELCONO FIC! What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant? :What would happen if Chase got Dakota preggo? Uh, that’s not possible. What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex? :What would happen if Bent walked in on Nash and Chase having hot, steamy, amazing sex? Yeah, not gonna happen. But he’d probably wanna know why and wonder if they’re gay and tell Abley and Madison. Why is Bent always walking in on someone? And why can't he walk in on someone when they're like, reading a book or watching TV or something? What would you say if you found out that (12) was a rapist? :What would I say if I found out that Chase was a rapist? OMG EVERYONE RUN FOR THE HILLS. What would you think if 1 was emo and had tried to slit his/her wrists? If 1 is already emo/slit his/her wrists already, what would you think if 1 became the most optimistic person in the world? :What would I think if Abley was emo and tried to slit his/her wrists? WHAT THE FRICK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY INNOCENT LITTLE DOVE, ABLEY YOU HORRID PEOPLE? I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND HAVE YOU SENT TO PRISON AND STUFF AND OMG WHAT? WHERE’S NASH?? Six has just stolen your hairbrush. What is the first thing you would say? :Wesley has just stolen my hairbrush? What? Wesley’s real? Oh well, he can take it. He would probably use it more than I do. Seven, nine and four have banded together at three in the morning and starts to sing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What is the first thing you think? :Bent, Austynn, and Ivy have banded together at three in the morning and starts to sing the most annoying song you know as loud as they can, waking you up. What is the first thing you think? Probably to shut up. How would you react if you saw eight and eleven in a closet together with a rubber ducky? Dakota and Madison in a closet with a rubber ducky? I’d probably wanna play. O.o (2) (5) (1), (6), (8) and (3) are playing Truth or Dare. (1) asks (8), and (8) says Truth. (1) asks who (8) loves, and (8), confessed their true love with (4). (4) does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with (5). (8) is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in (3) while (4) and (5) run into the sunset together. However, (1) is secretly in love with (3), and become so jealous of (8), who, after the comfort from (3) becomes in a relationship with (3), and so (1) decides to murder (8), but is stopped just in time by the police officer (7) and is sent to prison, allowing (8) and (3) to continued their relationship. :Nash, Simone, Abley, Wesley, Dakota, and Savannah are playing Truth or Dare. Abley asks Dakota and Dakota says Truth. Abley asks who Dakota loves, and Dakota confessed their true love with Ivy. Ivy does not share the feeling, and in fact is in a secret relationship with Simone. Dakota is heartbroken, and seeks comfort in Savannah while Ivy and Simone run into the sunset together. However, Abley is secretly in love with Savannah, and become so jealous of Dakota, who, after the comfort from Savannah becomes in a relationship with Savannah, and so Abley decides to murder Dakota, but is stopped just in time by the police officer Bent, and is sent to prison, allowing Dakota and Savannah to continued their relationship. What? Nash and Wesley were not needed. But, Dakota loves Ivy and Ivy loves Dakota, so yeah. Ivy and Simone have their own relationships, and they’re both straight, so what? But hmm…Dakota and Savannah? Interesting…and yay to another Selcono fic! But Abley as a murderer…? What would you feel this second if (4) gave you a daisy right now? :If Ivy gave me a daisy, I’d be wondering what the heck is going on. (2) and (11) are your teachers. What would you do? :Nash and Madison are my teachers? SWEET! Category:Blog posts